Storm
Storm is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Storm #10: 08 Apr 2015 Current Issue :Storm #11: 13 May 2015 Next Issue :none Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Storm/Ororo Munroe' - Mutant who can control the weather. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Storm #11 Storm #10 Collections Hardcovers *'Storm' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "An orphaned street urchin, living by her wits on the unforgiving plains of Africa as she struggles to harness her slowly developing mutant powers. A warrior Prince, embarking on his rite of passage as he ponders the great responsibility in his future. And a crew of ruthless mercenaries who'll stop at nothing to capture an elusive creature of legend: the fabled wind-rider. What sparks occur when their paths intersect?" - Trade Paperbacks *'X-Men: Storm by Warren Ellis & Terry Dodson' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. "Long ago, Storm won leadership of the underground mutant community known as the Morlocks. But her reign was a distant one, and Storm's neglected subjects grew increasingly embittered. Ultimately, the mad Mikhail Rasputin swept the Morlocks away into another dimension - a harsh dimension where time ran much faster than normal. There, the next generation of Morlock children came of age, hard and cold and bitter. They returned as a terrorist unit called Gene Nation, and Storm nearly had to slay their leader to defeat them. Disturbed by her actions, haunted by the guilt of failing the Morlocks, Storm seeks a new balance in her life. But when she is abducted to Mikhail's brutal dimension, can Storm prevail against the living reminders of her failure? Or will the sins of her past drag her down?" - *'Storm' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - *'Storm, vol. 1: Make it Rain' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. "Storm must handle the fallout caused by familiar faces from her past. Why is Callisto kidnapping wayward youths from the streets of New York? Will Storm’s romance with Forge be reignited? And can Yukio help Storm deal with the death of Wolverine?" - *'Storm, vol. 2: Bring the Thunder' - Collects vol. 3 #6-11. "During the course of her recent adventures, Storm has made some powerful enemies. And now they've pulled some strings and had her branded Public Enemy No. 1! Can Storm evade the authorities long enough find out who's gunning for her and clear her name?" - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Greg Pak. Artist/Covers: Victor Ibanez. Storm created by Len Wein & Dave Cockrum. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-4, 1996 (miniseries) * Volume 2: #1-6, 2006 (miniseries) * Volume 3: #1-11, 2014-2015 Future Publication Dates News & Features * 28 Oct 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56679 X-Position: Pak on Storm's Legacy and Ororo's Rivals] * 09 Oct 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56096 Pak Creates a Chaotic Storm with the Death of Wolverine] * 03 Jun 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=53210 X-Position: Greg Pak Weathers the Storm] * 06 May 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=52542 Greg Pak Issues a Storm Warning for the X-Men's Ororo Monroe] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero